A Kiss and A Bit of Courage
by AOUnleashed
Summary: Olivia was in a relationship with Alexandra Cabot. Alex just up and left out of her life because she didn't want a relationship where she was showing the whole world who she was sleeping with. She is a private person and only wanted to keep hers and Olivia's relationship a secret, which Olivia disagreed with. Olivia has become a drunk. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: Side project. Please review**.

_***Background Info: Olivia was in a relationship with Alexandra Cabot. Alex just up and left out of her life because she didn't want a relationship where she was showing the whole world who she was sleeping with. She is a private person and only wanted to keep hers and Olivia's relationship a secret, which Olivia disagreed with. Olivia has become a drunk. Drinking every minute she gets a chance to. What happens when a fellow colleague finds her at a bar?**_

The brunette is seated at the bar. She surveys her drink then takes a huge gulp. How did she get like this? Why was she promoting this lifestyle for herself? Although, she knew what alcohol did to her mother, to victims, and perpetrators alike, she could not get herself to stop.

"How long has it been?" A known and familiar voice caught her before she took on one more gulp.

She hazily turns her head to the side. She wasn't drunk. She was only on her second glass, however it did affect her.

"Amanda?" Her mind went a million miles per hour. How did Amanda find her?

"Yep." She smiled slightly. She turned to the bartender and got the wildest drink the he could whip up for her, "Thank you." She smiles as the drink is placed in front of her. "How long has it been? You look like a love sick puppy, drowning itself in alcohol."

Olivia shook her head and placed cash on the counter and smiled at the bartender, "Have a nice evening, Detective." Olivia smiled as she walked out of the bar.

Amanda quickly pays for her drink and runs out to catch up to Olivia.

"You aren't driving are you?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, why do you care?" Olivia asked annoyed standing by the driver's seat of her car.

"As an officer, I can't let you drive under the influence of alcohol." Amanda answered unsteadily yet firm in her words.

Olivia glared at her for a couple minutes, and then walked toward her. "Here's my key's. I'll walk." Olivia strutted away.

Amanda watched her turn into the alley way. "Nothing good ever happens in an alley." The young detective spoke out loud. She turned to run for Olivia, finding Olivia walking quickly towards her destination.

"Liv!" Amanda breathed out as she ran to catch up with Olivia.

Olivia stopped abruptly. "Don't you dare call me that! She…She called me that." Anger was risen and intensity was building in that alley way.

With horrified eyes Amanda stuttered, "S-sss-ss-sorry."

Olivia pushed Amanda towards the wall. "What do you want? I listened to you…I didn't drive! Why can't everyone just stop worrying about me?!" Olivia pinned Amanda's wrists to the wall above her head.

Amanda swallowed hoping to clear the dryness in her throat. "Li- Olivia…you are hurting me." They both knew full well that Amanda could escape this, however she didn't.

The closeness of Olivia's breath on her lips, having the stench of booze. Amanda found it just sexy causing all her wetness to swirl downward.

"You, shut up!" Olivia snarled. Olivia pushed way past Amanda's comfort zone. Body was touching body.

Although scared half to death, Amanda's thoughts were centered on Olivia's lips.

"Don't follow me again." Olivia breathed out fire. She glared at Amanda, who was still pinned to the wall.

Amanda couldn't take it anymore, it is wrong to even think about kissing her co-worker, a woman she really just wants-no, longs- the approval of, but she was thinking about it-is thinking about it, right this second. She imagined the way her lips fit right into hers. Amanda licked her lips, and went for it. What was the worst that can happen? Closing the slight distance between them, Amanda brought her lips to Olivia's in a tender kiss. It was quick, almost chaste.

Olivia's eyes were still closed, like she was savoring the moment. She slowly leaned her head on Amanda's. "Why did you kiss me?" Olivia tried to be angry, but she couldn't, she came off as loving and kind.

"I-I-I don't know." Amanda stuttered. She was still focused on the kiss and the fact that Olivia leaned her head on hers.

Olivia moved away and gave cynical laugh, "_You _don't know?" She let go of Amanda's wrists and took a step back. "Wow…" She started heading for her destination.

Amanda rubbed her wrists and ran to catch-up to Olivia and grabbed her hand and slipped it in.

"What are you doing?" Olivia stopped on her tracks and retracted her hand.

"What Alex wouldn't do…"Amanda spoke boldly.

Olivia eyed her suspiciously. How in the world does anyone know about her relationship with Alex?

"And what is that?" Olivia asked, although knowing the answer.

"She didn't want to be seen with you…or any woman in fact. But," Amanda grabbed Olivia's hand once more. "If you give me this chance…I swear, I will be the last blonde you will ever be with." Amanda smiled confidently.

"What makes you think I want a relationship with you?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Because, you didn't break the kiss and you didn't yell at me when I kissed you." The blonde smiled once more.

"Well then, Can I please have my car key's…I wasn't going to walk home." Olivia smirked.

"No, but I can drive you there."

Olivia nodded. "I know you can."

They walked hand in hand, towards Olivia's car. Just a bit of courage and they were fine.

**Author's Note: I did well? Please review**.


End file.
